Down on the Range
by reignofhavok
Summary: Chris wants to talk to Jill, but that damn Forrest keeps getting in his way.


Notes: Random ficlet for a friend, who wanted a story with Chris, Jill, Forrest and a shooting range. So, here you go.

Disclaimers: I own them all! You can't tell me otherwise!

--------------------------------

Chris Redfield opened the door to the S.T.A.R.S. office and peered inside.

"Has anyone seen Jill?"

Barry Burton and Brad Vickers looked up from their desks, both shaking their heads 'no'. "She hasn't been around for a while. Why?"

Chris shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Thanks anyway." He closed the door behind him and frowned. Where the hell was she? This damn police department was like a museum, far too many places to search in one lifetime. He'd be old and grey by the time he'd checked the place over.

Walking out to the main corridor, he bumped into Joseph Frost, causing him to drop his paperwork everywhere.

"Shit man, look where you're going!"

Chris ignored him and grabbed his vest, pulling him up. "Have you seen Jill around?"

Joseph angrily brushed Chris' hands off and dusted himself down. "So sorry Joseph, it was silly of me not to look where I was going! It won't happen again! I'm such a clutz! Geez, she's downstairs at the shooting range. Why don't you try checking the schedule once in a while."

Grabbing his fallen papers Joseph angrily stalked off, leaving Chris to ponder the fact they apparently had schedules he didn't know about. But that could wait until later. First, he had to find Jill.

Making his way to the shooting range, Chris sighed with relief as he saw Jill standing there, ear muffs and goggles on as she fired at imaginary enemies. Never the best aim with a gun, Jill tended to spend a lot of time down here to compensate. And she was improving, Chris had to admit.

"No no, it's better if you hold your gun this way."

Chris frowned as he saw Forrest Speyer step out of the next booth and wrap his arms around Jill, repositioning her stance and hold on the gun. What the hell was that little fuck doing? Anger flared up, and Chris resisted the urge to run over and punch the other man in his smug face. He had no right after all. But it still didn't stop him from wanting to.

"Like this?" Jill asked, turning slightly to look at Forrest as she moved. He smiled at her, clearly enjoying the closeness.

"Perfect."

Reluctantly he let go and stood back as Jill took aim and fired again, this time hitting her target dead centre. She turned back to him and smiled, giving him a thumbs up. Forrest smiled and nodded back, a job well done (and with some nice bodily action involved as well). He removed his goggles and walked over to the exit, smiling as he saw Chris standing there, clearly fuming.

"Hey Chris, what's cooking?"

Chris stared at him for a few moments, and Forrest grinned as he saw all of the different emotions flowing through him. He enjoyed nothing more than getting under Redfield's skin, and using Jill was usually the easiest (and funnest) way to do it. He was hardly secret about his feelings for the younger woman, but he was still too damn shy (or stupid) to do anything about it.

When no reply came, Forrest put away his goggles and slapped Chris on the back. "Don't worry about it hey, I'll make sure she's well taken care of. If you get my drift." With that he laughed and exited the room, leaving Chris fuming even more. By the time he was calm enough to answer, Forrest was long gone.

Jill turned and gave Chris a small wave as she noticed him standing nearby. Giving a weak smile he waved back, quickly going to scratch his head at the same time. What exactly had he planned to say to Jill once he found her anyway? Here she was, they were alone, it was a perfect opportunity.

Looking around, Chris shook his head, picked up a gun and walked over to the range. Without even aiming he took fire, hitting his target dead on with every single shot. Jill stood and watched amazed, her mouth slightly agape. She removed her ear muffs and put a single hand on her hip. "How the hell do you do that?"

Chris shrugged and reloaded, firing off another bunch of rounds that tore apart the paper at the other end of the room. Shooting was just always something that came natural to the Redfield's, but even amongst them Chris had been an exceptional case. Shooting helped clear his mind, which was something he could really use right about now.

"Can you show me how to do that?" Jill finally asked as Chris fired off more bullets into his unwilling target at the end. He turned slightly to look at her.

Well... why not? He was a far better aim than Forrest was, in any case, so it would be doing her some good. And if it meant an opportunity to get closer to her...

Silently he walked over and stood slightly behind Jill, putting his arms around her shoulders and covering her hands with his own. Making sure she had the right grip on the gun, he used his foot to help get her into the right stance, trying desperately to control his feelings as their bodies pressed closely together. Trying to ignore the look in her eyes as she looked back at him, Chris continued to stare dead ahead, his focused face on.

"Just focus on the bullet, keep your attention away from the gun. Let your body do the work for you."

The pair continued to stand there, arms around each other, silence filling the room. Neither wanted to break the stance. After what seemed an eternity, Chris finally released his grip, reluctantly stepping back. He could almost feel a weight against his chest as he did so. Taking a breath, he nodded at Jill.

Nodding back, she turned and fired, unloading the entire round of bullets into the end target. While not quite a perfect round, it was still far better than her usual. Chris smiled, feeling his confidence grow.

"Nice," he nodded at her. Jill removed the ear muffs and goggles and smiled back. "Thanks to you."

Chris scratched the back of his head. Here was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. Time to grab life by the balls or whatever that saying was and just dive right in.

"Jill, look, I was wondering..."

"Hey Chris!"

Chris' hand dropped from the back of his head and he turned angrily towards the door. Forrest! That bastard always had perfect timing.

"Hey man, don't forget we're heading out today. Bravo's getting all the action while you pussies get to sit around here and feel your asses grow. Try not to eat too many donuts hey?"He laughed, patting the door frame as he walked off again, his laughter echoing through the hall.

"What, he came all the way back here just to say that?" Chris cried out angrily, fuming once again. Jill tried to stifle a laugh, bringing Chris back to the present. "What?" he asked her.

Jill shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing. But I think you boys need to get some real hobbies." She brushed past and deposited her gear into the boxes before leaving as well, leaving Chris standing in the shooting range by himself, his opportunity gone.

"Dammit! That bastard!" he screamed. Putting away the gun he stormed off upstairs, planning on dealing with that dirty little mullet boy once and for all.


End file.
